


Lipstick and Thimbles

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, I am sailing this rowboat by myself, like most of my female ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: things you said with too many miles between us





	Lipstick and Thimbles

 

 

_ There’s a boy in my unit, the boy who reminds me of your Peter, the one who promised he’d taking me dancing. I can’t give you the details, darling, but – he’s gone. _

 

Sometimes when I put on my lipstick I think of you, think of kissing each other until the lipstick has smeared all over our faces, and laughing and washing it off and kissing again.

 

_ I do some sewing now and then, and when I see a thimble, I think of you and the stories you told me. _

 

Sometimes I wish I had stayed, because if these endless great wars are what growing up means then I don’t want it.

 

_ Being the only girl with my unit is hard, and sometimes when they all hit on me I want to yell “surprise” and show them your picture. But I don’t want to show off a memory of you. I want to show off  _ you.

 

My brothers stopped believing years ago even though they saw everything, even though they were there, but you – you believed me without proof, without hesitation, and I miss that. I miss you.

 

I miss you.

 

_ I miss you, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but hey.


End file.
